I Never Loved You
by Hometown Wolf
Summary: Bella never loved Edward. She has a soul bond with Harry, and must use it with her witch powers, to help kill Voldemort. But what happens when the Cullen's show up at Hogwarts? Can Bella survive her last year at Hogwarts? Or will she perish?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight! I wish I did like many others, but I don't. Sorry to burst your bubble!

AN: This is a crossover of Harry Potter and Twilight. Bella was there for all the years of Hogwarts except 5th, but that will be talked about more in the story. This is a crossover and soul bond story. It has a little bit of everything! Now, on with the story! Bella isn't clumsy.

Chapter 1:

_You…don't…want me?_

I tried my best t sound sad and shocked, but I wasn't really feeling that. I was happy. Edward was holding me back from being with my family, my true family.

My name is not Isabella Marie Swan. It's Izabel Doe Black. And I am a witch.

My father is named Sirius Black, wrongly accused convicted murderer, and I'm not just any witch. I am a metamorphagus, and enchantress, and an elemental. I have the powers to change my appearance at will, am abnormally beautiful, even when changing my appearance to something disgusting (believe me, I've tried it), and can control the elements.

I was sent to get new vampire allies for the war, the battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter. I am part of the Order of the Phoenix, a organization intent on defeating Voldymort and his little pups he calls 'Death Eaters'.

As I was thinking this, I was running back to my so called 'home'. It's not really. Charlie Swan actually is a wizard who had joined the Order, and he was up for the job. He was already packing, ready to see his family again, because he had used the Extendable Ears, with a very good enhancing charm, to hear our conversation in the woods. He hadn't seen them for a year, as he was babysitting me, and he wanted to drop in before he went on his next mission.

"You did quite well on the acting, I must say, my dear! I believe he bought every word of it!" Charlie said as he hailed the Knight Bus, saying a quick goodbye and a hug before parting. I didn't mind, I needed to alter the memories of the town and I hadn't pack still. I went upstairs and saw my 'room'.

I waved my wand, something I hadn't used in over a year, poor thing, and everything went into my Hogwarts trunk I had had only necessities, such as my textbooks, some light reading material, and my clothes and supplies.

I went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror, seeing Bella Swan. She had damp brown hair, and deep brown eyes, and yet I still looked beautiful. Sometimes it would be a lot easier if you weren't supernaturally beautiful. Then Edward wouldn't fall in love with me.

I changed back to my base form, and what I saw still amazed me, no matter how many times I look in the mirror.

I had short reddish hair that went to my shoulders. It was spiky, and it framed my face nicely. I had a darker skin complexion, but not to dark, and I had a small nose that went well with my only to perfect lips. I had thin eyebrows, and black eyes. I was abnormally beautiful.

I then did the memory charm. Renee wasn't my real mother, she was another witch, but she was part of the Order. I erased all traces of me, my fake past, my boyfriend, my name, and my birthday. Which is July first, not September thirteenth.

It was September sixteenth, and I was going straight to Hogwarts. I wanted to start this year of with a bang.

I levitated my trunk out the door of my bedroom, into the living room, and checked the time. I had it set to British time, so it was six o'clock there. Dinner time. The perfect time to make my grand entrance.

I apparated to Hogesmeade, the wizarding village off the grounds of Hogwarts. I charmed my bags to go to my old dorm, and started the long walk up to Hogwarts castle.

I reached the castle in record time; I could hear dinner in motion, and I was ready. I pushed open the big oak front doors to the Entrance Hall, and looked around. It looked exactly like it had two years previously. I saw Filch, the evil caretaker and his cat Mrs. Norris guarding the doors to the Great Hall. I walked up to him, and he looked at me as if he wanted to lock me up and torture me into oblivion with cleaning detentions.

Which he probably did.

He quickly scurried out of my way, as he remembered the last time he messed with me; I think he still had scars.

I opened the doors to the Hall, and chatter quickly quieted down as they saw me. I was not one to be messed with, with my temper.

I located the Gryffindor table easily, with its red and gold coloring it was hard not to. I looked for my group; The Golden Quartet is evidently what they had been calling us.

There was Harry Potter, Golden Boy and Boy-Who-Lived. Ronald Weasley, the red headed 'blood traitor', who could stuff his mouth with absolutely anything. Hermione Granger, who is a total Know-It-All, Ravenclaw double. They were sitting, there, gapping like fish, and I couldn't find it funnier. But I didn't laugh, as I had seen a new somebody in the crowds of people in the big room.

Albus Dumbledore.

"Honey, I'm Home!"


End file.
